1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to systems and methods for performing in-service software upgrades. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for performing in-service software upgrades in non-redundant systems and/or in information handling systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
However, certain information handling systems, include devices that do not have redundant hardware for preventing traffic loss in case of a device failure or for when the device goes offline to receive a software upgrade. Such systems are unable to achieve a stateful switchover and the result is significant traffic loss while the device is offline or receiving a software upgrade. What is needed is a system and method for performing in-service software upgrades in a non-redundant system that achieves a stateful switch over and minimizes traffic loss.